


My Own Room

by KouUsagi



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Incest, Pegging, Sibling Incest, aka Wakko gets pegged, wak/dot, warnercest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28375212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KouUsagi/pseuds/KouUsagi
Summary: Dot's underwear have been vanishing!
Relationships: Dot Warner/Wakko Warner, Wakko/Dot
Kudos: 17





	My Own Room

**Author's Note:**

> So initially it was supposed to be Yakko, but I don't have nearly enough Wakko in my fics and I absolutely adore him the most!

“WAKKO WARNER!!!” Rang an angry voice throughout the tower. Dot’s tiny foot had kicked open the room door she shared with the middle sibling, causing her older brother’s to flinch and hop to their feet; Yakko had hopped from the kitchen chair and Wakko hopped from the counter.  
“What did Wakko do _this_ time?” Yakko intervened before letting his little sister rip his brother a new one. Wakko grew nervous knowing just what he had done to peeve his sister. “H-eeey, we can talk about this like civilized siblings, can’t we Dot?” She was fuming, not only has she told Wakko countless times to stop sniffing her underwear but she noticed quite a few of them missing, especially from the hamper, she couldn’t even do laundry!

“There’s nothing to talk about! I want my own room!” She declared, Wakko’s expression sank, “You don’t wanna share rooms anymore? But what about dress-up and swapping teddy bears and bedtime kisses?” Wakko didn’t mind sharing a room with both his siblings so he definitely didn’t mind sharing with just one. Yakko was the first to get his own part of the tower sectioned off and turned into a bed room, the tower was big enough to install another room if they wanted. The eldest sighed, he figured his siblings could figure this one out themselves, and there wouldn’t be any harm in Dot having her own room. “Well if that’s what you want, sister, you should see ‘ol Plotzy about that.” Yakko advised as she stormed towards the front door, “I will!”

Wakko tailed behind her sputtering all kinds of excuses to try and change her mind, but in her annoyed rage she ignored him as if he weren’t there. He followed her out of the water tower, across the studio lot, into the CEO building and outside the chairman’s office, still trying to convince her not to move out. Dot finally had enough and with an annoyed groan pinched his lips shut before scolding him in a hushed tone, “Now you listen here! This is the millionth time I’ve told you stay out of my underwear and now some of them are missing!” she let go of his lips, to which he rubbed tenderly, and faced the door, “At least I can do a better job of keeping you out of my own room.” She muttered before knocking on the Chairman’s door.  
“Ooooh Plotzy~!” her sweet cheerful voice called out as the siblings stepped inside. Plotz was nowhere to be seen, “Yoo-hoo! Plotz? ‘Ya in here?” Dot called again as she opened file cabinets, staplers, closet door, behind the desk…defeated, Dot plopped down in the large comfy chair, idly spinning. Maybe he was out to lunch.

“Dot, please!” Wakko begged for the umpteenth time, Dot rolled her eyes, “If you want us to keep sharing spaces you need to understand boundaries.”  
Wakko nodded his head eagerly, “Ok. Bondaries, got it. Is that all?” he eagerly bounced on the opposite end of the desk.  
“I’m not changing my mind, Wakko.” He gave her the sad puppy dog eyes to which she rolled her eyes, “Why won’t you let me have my own room? Then you could have your own too.”

“But I like sharing with you guys, it just feels safe. Remember when we got our own beds? It took almost two weeks to adjust to that.” He recalled, Dot still wanted her own room but she might have to argue for it another time since Plotz was absent for the moment.  
“You wanna keep rooming together? Fine, but you have to make it up to me.” She grinned, showing off her dimples; you could tell Wakko was nervous by the way begun to push his fingertips together. “Ok baby sister, anything!”  
“ _Anything_?”  
“ ** _Anything_**.”

She leaped from the chair and on top of the large, sleek desk and yanked Wakko by his sweater collar, pulling him on to the desk with her. “You know that _thing_ I’ve been dying to try on you-”

“Oh no, Dot! You and Yakko are to stay away from _there_!”  
“C’mon Wakko I told you it’s just a one time, you don’t even have to dress up for this one if you don’t want to.” Wakko folded his arms and turned away from his sister.  
“If you don’t, I’ll wait here until Plotz comes back and have my new room by tonight.”  
“Ugh, alright…alright…but I at least want lipstick and maybe something blonde, with a ponytail.”  
  
“Deal.” In no time flat, Dot had procured a tube of ruby lipstick from her hammerspace and quickly applied it to her brother’s lips, doing their own little ritual of kissing each other after so it could transfer to Dot. She then reached behind her back, discarding brushes, lashes, hair glue, nail filers, curlers until finally she found it! She placed the platinum blonde wig on his head and adjusted it accordingly, strapping the clips together underneath so it wouldn’t slip. She hated to admit it, but Wakko looked stunning in drag. And now the part Wakko had been dreading.

Dot reached behind her back and obtained a thick pink strap-on. Wakko eyed the toy with disdain; it had to at least be about 6 inches long, had a slight upward curve and it had these highly sculpted veins. There was also another matching toy stuck to the harness, that part was supposed to go in Dot and a remote to control for the vibration settings on said part. The controller was slipped into a pocket on the harness.  
He sighed, “Would it make you happy? Happy to defile your brother with a rubber toy?”  
“Ah-ah, soft jelly—”  
“—Whatever.”  
“—and yes, it would make me very happy. I needed to find _some_ way to punish you for stealing my underwear. “

Wakko began to sweat, “Careful, you’ll ruin the wig before we even start!” his sister teased as she removed her panties to replace them with her strap-on harness, but first…”C’mere Wakko.”  
She signaled him with her finger. Wakko crawled closer to her and sat on his ankles, “Lean back a bit...” she stood over him, her lady bits hovering above his face, “Wanna taste before I put this thing on?”  
He grinned and ran his large tongue over her slit, his tongue lapped at her clit for a while before sliding his tongue as deep as he could into her. She moaned and gripped the base of the high ponytail to hold her brother’s head in place so she could massage herself against his mouth. She sighed with satisfaction and tugged him away; his tongue hung from his lips while he gave her a small pout and watched her slip the harness on, the dildo that sat in the crotch disappeared inside her with ease. "Aren't 'ya gonna turn it on?" He asked when she decided to leave the remote in it's holster. "The batteries are dead."  
  
She ordered Wakko off the desk and on his knees; Dot sat on the end of the desk and spread her legs to reveal the pink dick. Rubbing the toy against his lip and stating apologetically, “I don’t have any lube…” Wakko sighed and proceeded with cautiously licking the toy, it didn’t have much of a taste, but it did become slick in his mouth, the wetter he got it. He licked over the toy a few times, his tongue tracing over the veins before taking it into his mouth to coax it with saliva, lots of saliva. Wakko broke his concentration from the toy to glance up at Dot; she must have really liked his work since she hadn’t stopped staring at him yet. His lipstick had smudged across his lips and on the toy, she could’ve stared at that all day. She pulled him by the ponytail and he released the toy from his mouth, a thick trail of saliva followed with a thick, wet ‘pop’.  
“You really got that lubed up!” his sister noted while hopping off the desk stepping behind her brother to bend him it, “Spread your legs some—”  
  
“W-Wait Dot!” Wakko cried in a panic, he had managed to hide it under his sweater for a while; it made it easier to hide when he had his tail angled down, but now it was too late. Dot had already lifted his sweater to reveal that he was _wearing_ her missing underwear. She shot him an annoyed look before tugging at the fabric from behind, causing it to press deeply into his crotch. “A-AH! I’m sorry!!” but Dot kept a hold and rubbed his outlined bulge through the silk fabric; Wakko’s breathe hitched as the pink blush crept across his face.

Dot pulled the white fabric down until it fell around his ankles and grabbed his waist, angling and adjusting. She checked to see if their heights matched up…perfect.  
“Ok, now stick your butt out, and your hips…ok that’s great.” She stroked Wakko’s lower back and his butt to help him relax, the tip of the pink toy now prodding at her brother’s entrance. He hated this, he wasn’t properly prepared but he made sure to drench that toy with slobber. He sighed but relaxed as Dot caressed him, reaching to his left inner thigh and scratching another special spot, causing his tail to swish and his hips to roll in delight. The moment Dot realized she lost him to the sensation of being rubbed she spread one of his cheeks and eased the tip of the toy in time with Wakko’s hips rolling against it. The boy gasped and gripped the edge of the desk, waiting to adjust, but Dot kept pushing in at an agonizingly slow rate, Wakko groaned “W-Wait…! Let me adjust…” He panted. Dot waited a moment and he eventually gave her the ok. She slid in deeper, making it half way and slowly pulling out to the tip.  
  
“Was that the whole thing?” her brother breathed, she laughed “That was only about half Wakko.”

Her hips rocked slowly into him causing him to squeak and moan out at the sudden reentrance, she stopped where she left off and gently rocked her hips back and forth. Wakko could feel the toy stretching and massaging his insides, it started to feel so good that he wanted her to push more of it into him. Dot could tell he was getting used to it, and maybe even enjoying it, and decided to take the plunge. She rocked her hips a few more times and then pushed the pink toy deeper into her brother, slow just like the first time.

Wakko twitched the moment he felt Dot’s pelvis connect with his butt, “Oh…D..ooot, its deep!”  
She grinned and let him adjust again. She walked her fingers across his back, sweeping the stray blonde hairs away, “Do you like my toy now?”  
“I-Its ok…”  
She’d accept that answer, she didn’t want to pressure him too much. Besides, he was cuter in denial.  
“O-Ok, you can move…”

Dot used both hands to spread her brother’s cheeks and continued with gently rocking her hips a bit faster, eliciting a louder and more exciting, moan from him. Dot pulled out further and slammed back into her brother “AAH! Easy!!” but Dot ignored him. “D-Dot sS-Slo-w down!” he was breathing heavily, his upper half sinking lower and lower as his arms clung to the edge of Plotz’s work desk. Dot finally decreased her speed and substitute it for power, thrusting as hard as she could into him, he could feel his stiffened cock leaking. “OoOoh..That’s amazing baby sister!” He reached down to touch himself, but Dot denied it by swiping his hand away and yanking his head back by the his ponytail “Nope! Hands where I can see ‘em!” He whined while gripping the desk as his sister held on by his hair. He was drooling now as Dot plowed into him; the tip of the toy brushed a crossed his g-spot and he whined desperately for release.

“Hang on Wakko, I’ll let you cum in just a moment.” she carefully pulled out of him and helped him onto the desk, “Lay on your back.” He complied and she spread his legs, getting a good look at him first. He was gaping because of the toy and his dick was hard, even twitching as a stream of pre-cum traveled down his shaft. Wakko had pulled his sweater up to his neck, eyes desperate as he waited for her “C-C’mon Dot…” he panted dying to feel the rush of it rub against his sweet spot again.

She positioned herself between his legs and reentered him again, shoving the toy deep into his hole and before Wakko could howl Dot leaned in and muffled him with a kiss. Her hands traveled under his legs and pushed them as far back as Wakko would allow it, she never realized he was so flexible. She pulled her hips back and plunged hard into him, Wakko tried to focus on kissing and not being so loud but his vision was getting blurry and his body going limp; he could feel the toy hit that sweet spot again.  
Dot pulled away and smiled at her desperate brother, stray blonde bangs clung to his face as he drooled, his blush now matching the red of his smudged lipstick, tongue lazily hanging from his mouth as he moaned out; babbling how good she was at stroking, "Harder! Harder!!” and then she noticed his eyes rolling back before tightly closing. She still continued to pound away at his abused entrance until “S-Sis! I’m gonn..aaah~!!” was all he managed to get out before gasping at his release, his hot cum came in spurts and with each additional thrust, released another thick trail to land on his stomach and chest.

Dot panted and slowly pulled out of her disheveled brother, at least the wig lasted; she liked this one on him.

“How did that feel?”  
“Faboo…!” he rasped, exhausted. "Did I pass? Can we keep sharing rooms?”  
Dot thought about it as she cleaned her brother up with some tissues that the Chairman had on his desk, “Yeah, we can keep sharing rooms,” she spoke while removing the wig and wiping off the smudged lipstick to the best her abilities, “but please stop making off with my underwear. If you want we can go lingerie shopping together and we’ll get you your own.”

He smiled and nodded, his tongue hanging from the side. "I like how they smell, but they're also kinda comfy." He eased himself off of Plotz’s desk and bent down to pick up the silk, white underwear he previously acquired, “Can I at least keep these?” He favored them the most and was already slipping them back on.  
  
“Sure.”


End file.
